2009-11-04
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info George McEncroe, Dave O'Neil, Alexandra Fowler, Brian Mannix, Guests: George McEncroe, Dave O'Neil, Alexandra Fowler, Brian Mannix Official description Episode Forty One (04/11/2009) Put on your shoulder pads and perm your hair, this week Spicks and Specks is taking you back to the 80s. Our totally awesome guests tonight are Uncanny X-Men's Brian Mannix, comedian George McEncroe, Chantoozie Ally Fowler and funny man Dave O'neil. Myf's Team Brian Mannix first came to national attention through his work as lead singer and songwriter with his band The Uncanny X-Men. Brian was a classic rock band front man - extrovert and energetic - in the ilk of Iggy Pop or Mick Jagger. He was once even arrested at his own gig for using colourful language. Appearances on Countdown, which Brian hosted regularly, and Hey Hey it's Saturday saw the band attract a fanatical following that made them one of the most popular bands of the 1980's. Hit singles Everybody Wants to Work, Party, How Do You Get Your Kicks, Still Waiting and Fifty Years saw the band achieve gold and platinum sales. Since the band broke up in 1987, Brian has turned his hand to many tasks including a solo album, directing and acting. Stand up comedian and writer George McEncroe has had an interesting journey. After juggling four kids, work and play, she has plenty of real life experiences to share with her audiences. Her direct manner, quick humour, warmth and approachability have made her an audience favourite. She is able to deal with serious issues sensitively and has always been able to find humour in the darkest of circumstances. This year she sealed her place amongst the best female comics in Australia when she was nominated for the Best Newcomer award at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival for her highly successful debut show The Georgina Monologues. Alan's Team Ally Fowler first came to prominence in Australia with parts in two major soap operas of the 1980s; Sons and Daughters and Neighbours. In the mid eighties, Ally formed The Chantoozies with fellow Sons and Daughters cast mate Eve von Bibra, as well as Angie La Bozzetta and Tottie Goldsmith who had also appeared in Australian soaps originally as a good-time covers band to play at Tottie Goldsmith's 25th birthday party. Just four months after formation, The Chantoozies signed a deal with Mushroom Records and their first single Witch Queen made it to number 4 in the Australian charts. Since then Ally has returned to acting with roles in Big Sky and All Saints. The Chantoozies reformed in 2006 for the Countdown Spectacular tour. Dave O'Neil is a popular Melbourne-based stand-up comedian, actor, writer and radio personality. As well as writing and performing shows in eleven Melbourne Comedy Festivals, Dave has appeared at the Comedy Club, Last Laugh, the Comedy Store in Sydney and the Sit Down Comedy Club in Brisbane. In 2007 he released his fourth book, Everything Tastes Better Crumbed, written with his usual candid humour. Dave starred in the feature film The Nugget alongside Eric Bana and Stephen Curry in 2002. He also played Mal the Butcher in Takeaway, a comedy he co-wrote and co-produced (along with Spicks & Specks writer, Mark O'Toole). Dave is currently part of the Vega FM breakfast team alongside Ian 'Dicko' Dickson and Chrissie Swan. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes